Forky
Forky is a major character from the Disney/Pixar film, Toy Story 4, and is a handcrafted plastic spork created by Bonnie Anderson. He insists that he’s not a toy, even though he is one. Background Forky is an adorable, tiny, little spork outfitted with pipe-cleaner arms and a cute, squiggly face that was made by Bonnie herself. It's the type of toy that could only be loved by a child who spent 20 whole minutes making it, and it's obvious from the teaser trailer that he doesn't belong with the rest of Andy and Bonnie's precious toys. Even Forky admits it, frantically crying out that he isn't a toy — which feels like a callback to the first Toy Story movies' central plot, where Buzz Lightyear thought that he was a real Space Ranger, even though Woody tries to tell him that he's just a toy. Role in the film Forky is first seen at Bonnie's kindergarten class being created by Bonnie. When walking back home inside Bonnie's backpack, Forky comes alive. Woody presents the spork to the gang and Forky tries finding garbage cans and falling asleep on them. During Bonnie's road trip, Forky flies away through the highway and Woody chases them and they end up at downtown Grand Basin, and they enter an antique store, where Woody finds Bo Peep's lamp. They enter the store and encounter Gabby Gabby and Benson. The troupe captures Forky and keep him in the store. Meanwhile, Woody reunites with Bo Peep and they merge to get to the antique store with Buzz Lightyear, Ducky, Bunny, and Duke Caboom. When they arrive at the shelf where Forky is seen, they end up with a run-in with Gabby Gabby's troupe and they exit the store, leaving Forky left behind again. After Woody leaving Bonnie's backpack in the store and giving Gabby Gabby his voice box, Bonnie finds Forky and takes him back to the RV. Meanwhile, Bo Peep, Ducky, Bunny, and Duke Caboom return to get Woody and Gabby Gabby to Bonnie. Unfortunately, Gabby Gabby ends up getting a kid of her own, Ducky, Bunny, and Duke Caboom say goodbye to Woody and the gang, and Forky returns with the entire gang and Woody says goodbye to Forky and gives him a hug after Woody decides to spend a new life with Bo Peep. Inside the RV, when they are returning back to Bonnie's house, Rex asks if Woody is now a lost toy and Buzz says he will not. Forky looks out at the window to see Woody one last time at the RV park. A year has passed, and in a mid-credits scene, Jessie says that Bonnie had a great day in her first day in first grade and presents a new utensil toy named Knifey, who Forky immediately falls in love with. When Knifey's first question is "Why am I alive?", Forky is stunned and doesn't know what to do. Trivia *The spoon and fork he's holding in his teaser poster say Pizza Planet on them. **Forky holding the utensils also could be a reference to how WALL-E placed a spork between the spoons and forks. *He is the second spork to appear in a Pixar film, the first one being in WALL-E. *Forky received instant popularity in online communities shortly after his reveal, with many people claiming to relate to his personality and insecurities. *He is not sure how he is alive. This is shown when he tries to explain to Knifey how they are alive. Gallery Toy Story 4 first look.png|Forky's first look in the teaser trailer Toy Story 4 Forky teaser poster.jpg|Forky Teaser Poster Toy Story 4 French Poster.jpg Toy Story 4 official poster.jpg Toy Story 4 (4).png|"Umm... Hi?" Toy Story 4 (7).png Toy Story 4 (8).png Toy Story 4 (11).png|"I am not a toy! I'm a spork." Toy Story 4 (14).png Toy Story 4 (16).png|"Huh? What?" Thinkway Toys Forky.png Forky Figure.jpeg Toy Story 4 (52).png Toy Story 4 (55).png Toy Story 4 (60).png Toy Story 4 (68).png Toy Story 4 trailer 2 image.PNG Toy Story 4 trailer 2 image 2.PNG Toy Story 4 trailer 2 image 3.PNG Forky.jpg Toy Story 4 trailer 2 image 7.PNG Toy Story 4 Spanish poster 1.jpg Toy Story 4 Spanish poster 2.jpg Toy Story 4 Forky POP.jpg TS4 - Forky portrait.jpg everything is gonna be ok.jpg|"Everything is gonna be ok." Toy Story 4 character poster - Forky.jpg Ws-forky.png Toy Story 4 Dolby Cinema poster.jpg Toy Story 4 IMAX poster.jpg Toy Story 4 poster 1.jpg Toy Story 4 poster 2.jpg Toy Story 4 poster 3.jpg Toy Story 4 poster 5.jpg References Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Toys Category:Males Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:TV Animation characters